The present invention relates to materially modified and enhanced toilet paper, paper towel and facial tissue products based on specific information (as described below) or materials used on or in combination with toilet paper, paper towel and facial tissue products.
Toilet paper, paper towel and facial tissue products are, by design, utilitarian in nature. The purposes for these products are obvious, and the advancements in the toilet paper, paper towel and facial tissue product arts have been limited to their utilitarian purposes. For instance, the focus of much of the advancements in toilet paper arts have been in the area of increased softness (e.g., quilting, two-ply, etc.) for a more pleasant feel against one's skin or in the area of pleasing appearance (designs printed or embossed on the toilet paper). Likewise, the advancements in the paper towel product arts have been limited to its utilitarian purposes such as increased durability, softness, or pleasing appearance.
However, toilet paper, paper towels and facial tissue have a myriad of uses that have not been fully exploited by the prior art. One example is in the area of toilet training. It is a difficult task to train a child to stop relying on diapers, and to begin using the toilet. One manner in which to ease the transition during toilet training is to tailor the design of the toilet paper for a child. However, the toilet paper in the prior art does not address this specific need. Another example is the potential informational or educational aspects associated with toilet paper/paper towels. Toilet paper in the prior art have not taken advantage of the tremendous opportunity in conveying information or educating people while they are in the process of using toilet paper. Likewise, paper towels have a variety of information and educational uses which have not been exploited by prior art paper towels. Moreover, many applications for facial tissues have not been fully utilized.